Shane MacGowan
thumb|Shane MacGowan in Glasgow 2010. Shane MacGowan (geboren am 25. Dezember 1957) ist ein irischer Songwriter, Sänger und Poet. Bekannt wurde er als Gründer und Kopf der london-irischen Band The Pogues in den 1980er Jahren. Heute lebt MacGowan mit seiner langjährigen Partnerin, der Autorin Victoria Mary Clarke, in Dublin. Shane MacGowan's Kindheit und Jugend Shane MacGowan wurde zwar in England geboren, hat allerdings irische Eltern, die sich zum Zeitpunkt seiner Geburt zu Besuch in England befanden. Aus diesem Sachverhalt entstehen häufig kontroverse Diskussionen, ob MacGowan Brite oder Ire sei, wobei natürlich faktisch betrachtet letzteres zutrifft. Zudem verbrachte der Musiker die ersten sechs bis sieben Jahre seines Lebens in seiner Heimat Tipperary in Irland, bevor die Familie dann berufsbedingt nach England umziehen musste. Zunächst lebten sie dort in Ealing, zogen dann allerdings nach London um. Laut eigener Angabe trank MacGowan sein erstes Guinness bereits mit vier Jahren, den ersten Whiskey ''probierte er angeblich im Alter von 10 Jahren. MacGowan hat in vielen Interviews zum Besten gegeben, dass seine Kindheit und Jugend in London problematisch und dass london-irische Menschen häufig Diskriminierung und Rassismus ausgesetzt waren. Er machte schon früh viele Drogenerfahrungen und wurde laut eigenen Angaben zum Gewohnheitstrinker und Drogenkonsument. MacGowan erhielt aufgrund seines Schreib-Talents ein Stipendium für die ''Westminster School in London, musste die Einrichtung aber nach einem Jahr wieder verlassen, da er mit Cannabis erwischt worden war und eher selten dem Unterricht beigewohnt hatte. Als Mitte der 70er Jahre die Punkkultur entstand und Bands wie The Sex Pistols bekannt wurden, war MacGowan einer der originalen Punks in London. The Nips, The Pogues, Shane MacGowan & The Popes Die erste Band, mit der MacGowan einem breiteren Publikum bekannt wurde, hieß The Nipple Erectors ''bzw. später ''The Nips. Der Name musste umgeändert werden, weil er einigen Leuten wohl zu sexistisch erschien. Die Band entstand um 1976 und wurde von Shanne Bradley, einer in der Punkszene bekannten Bassistin, gegründet. Die Nips spielten Punk Rock, die Songs schrieb MacGowan, der auch gleichzeitig als Sänger der Band fungierte. Shanne und Shane hatten auch eine längere Liebesbeziehung, die in Carol Clerk's Werk Pogue Mahone - The Story of the Pogues thematisiert und näher beleuchtet wird. Die Pogues, jene Band, welche als Urgestein bzw. Pioniere des sogenannten'' Irish-Folk-Punk'' gilt, wurde von Shane MacGowan und Jem Finer (Banjospieler und einer der Songwriter der Band) im Jahr 1982 gegründet. Die originale Idee bestand darin, traditionelle irische Rebellen-Songs und Balladen mit einer Punkmentalität vorzutragen, MacGowan schrieb jedoch bald seine eigenen Kompositionen. Zu den ersten originalen Pogues-Klassikern zählen Songs wie Streams of Whiskey, Dark Streets of London oder auch Transmetropolitan und Down in the Ground Where the Dead Men Go (alle von MacGowan geschrieben)thumb|Banjo-Spieler Jem Finer in Moskau 2010. . thumb|left|Shane MacGowan beim Glastonbury Festival 1986. Die Formation bestand zunächst aus Shane MacGowan als Sänger und Gitarrist, Jem Finer als Banjospieler, Peter "Spider" Stacy ''als Tin Whistle-Spieler, ''James Fearnley als Akkordeonist, Cait O' Riordan als Bassistin und Andrew Ranken als Schlagzeuger, der jedoch zunächst nur eine Snare- und eine Floor-Tom-Trommel verwendete. Im Laufe der Jahre kamen noch weitere Mitglieder hinzu, so wurde Phil Chevron von den Radiators from Space der Gitarrist der Band, Multi-Instrumentalist ''Terry Woods ''stieg ins Boot und ''Darryl Hunt ''ersetzte O'Riordan am Bass. Nicht nur Woods spielte mehrere Instrumente, auch einige andere Bandmitglieder brachten mit ihren vielseitigen Fähigkeiten an verschiedensten Instrumenten immer wieder neue Frische und Tiefe in den Sound der Gruppe. thumb|Die Band zu Hell's Ditch Zeiten im Jahr 1990